


The Things You've Said

by owobigtuna



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Eddie's dead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I miss my smol son, I suck at tags, M/M, Mike loves Bill, Not really much Hanbrough, do not copy to another site, fight me, just got bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owobigtuna/pseuds/owobigtuna
Summary: "Georgie's dead, th-th-the kid's dead, S-S-Stanley's dead, you w-w-want R-R-Richie too?! He could have died!"'I'm so sorry Eddie. We'll take care of Richie.' Bill mentally prayed as Mike grinned up at him. And Mike would take care of Bill.Note:MY WORKS ARE NOT POSTED ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR APP! IF ANY WORKS OF MINE IS ANYWHERE ELSE IT HAS BEEN STOLEN OR POSTED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!





	The Things You've Said

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks. I had the whole thing planned out but lost all thought halfway through. But I still wanted to post it cause why the hell not?
> 
> No beta. All mistakes on me.

Bill could still hear the words echo in his head. Still seeing the fear in his eyes. The way he just yelled and grabbed him, ignoring how he was frozen in shock and fear. Bill's stuttering screams showing off how pissed he was at Eddie.

He screamed all of those things in the neibolt house of all places. Not a place you should brings your friends spirits down. But Bill did it anyway. He wasn't thinking straight. The grip from Mike's hand on his shoulder finally snapped him out of whatever scene he was causing.

A gentle squeeze on his knee brought him back to reality. Bill was currently sitting on the rock Richie was previously sitting on. He'd gotten off to scrub off what he could of Eddie's blood and anything else they managed to get covered in.

Another squeeze to his knee, Bill looked down to see who was doing the action. He was met with Mike's soft gaze. "You alright?" He mumbles, placing his arms atop of Bill's legs to stay floating.

"Not sure any of us can really answer that question." Bill murmured, hands moving to pick at Mike's sleeve. "Well, something's going on in this writer's brain of yours." Mike brought a hand up to tap a finger against Bill's forehead.

A droplet of water sliding down over his nose. His breath hitched.

_ **"Georgie's dead, th-th-the kid's dead, S-S-Stanley's dead, you w-w-want R-R-Richie too?! He could have died!"** _

The writer wondered if he could pass the tears that slid their way down his cheeks as water droplets. But he highly doubted it. Considering Mike had just watched them fill his eyes. "Oh, Bill." Mike's hand wiped the stray tears, only for them to mix together with the water.

"D-Do you think E-Eddie will f-f-forgive me?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Bill." Mike again squeezed at Bill's knee and swept away more tears, calming Bill from his stutter. "The things I said to him. I screamed at him. Back at the neibolt house."

Bill looked around to see if the others were in hearing range. "Bill, you cannot blame yourself for doing that. It was a stressful situation."

"But you didn't stare at him in his scared, frightful eyes Mike!" 

Bill's hands made themselves into fists. He held them between his legs, the skins lightly scratching at he rock he sat on. "I just kept screaming at him. Maybe if I hadn't of said anything he wouldn't have tried to play hero and died. I practically killed Richie's lover."

The distressed man turn back to look at Richie, who was doing his best to try and climb onto Ben, who was having none of it. "M-Maybe if I-" Bills words were cut off as a sob tore out.

Mike was quick to wrap his arms around Bill's middle. Hands rubbing soothing circles into his we clothed back. Bill wrapped his around Mike's neck, placing his head down onto his shoulder as the dam finally burst free.

"Bill, listen man, Eddie knew you didn't mean anything hurtful from what you said. We were all scared. It's what _It_ wanted. Eddie wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it." Bill wanted to believe he words. He really did.

But he just couldn't get the images out of his head. The echos. Bill was startled when he felt a pair of lips nudge against his. When had they been face to face? Were they always like this. Bill licked his lips, which probably wasn't the best idea from the water they were currently in.

Mike nudged his lips again, this time with a bit more pressure. Bill chased after him that time. Soon their lips slotted together. Soft and sweet. Again. And again. And again and again and again.

After that, words didn't need to be said. Mike was right. If Eddie were still here, perhaps he wouldn't be so angry. Even though he's not, maybe Eddie is smiling down at them.

_'I'm so sorry Eddie. We'll take care of Richie.'_ Bill mentally prayed as Mike grinned up at him. And Mike would take care of Bill.


End file.
